The goal of this study is the development of broad-spectrum antiviral agents. Synthetic chimeric proteins were created, which were composed of a targeting motif and a virus inactivating motif. The targeting motif has the ability to recognize and bind to viral envelope and the inactivating motif of the chimeric proteins cause viruses to lose their infectivity.